


Lustratio

by dirtylaw



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Lustratio, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocho días después del nacimiento tenía lugar la Lustratio, ceremonia en la que el hijo/hija era oficialmente presentado a los familiares otorgándole un nombre. A partir de ese momento, el hijo/hija pasaba a formar definitvamente parte del núcleo familiar y de la gens (tribu). Era este también el momento en el que el niño o la niña quedaba bajo la protección de los Lars Familiaris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustratio

Al llegar la séptima noche escuchó un rumor filtrándose desde más allá de las altas tapias, vibrando por debajo de los baldosines de aquella casa. Sin embargo, diluviaba desde hacía horas, y poco se podía acertar a distinguir, por encima del estruendo de calderos y braseros rodando por el cielos oscuros; poco más era audible más allá del propio aguacero.  
  
Descansaba intranquilo en su pequeño altar, arrullado por el tenue parlotear de dos petirrojos allí guarecidos, cuando creyó volver a escuchar el mismo silbido sin cadencia, seguido por un susurro que se ampliaba hasta no llegar a distinguirse de los truenos sobre el tejadillo del lararia. Un par de niñas correteaban por el atrium cargando con pesadas cestas, intentándolas mantener a salvo de la lluvia cubriéndolas con los bordes de sus mantos mojados sin quedar totalmente empapadas. Una de las chiquillas, al pasar por su lado, acarició el pedestal del lararia y él sonrió arrobado por el detalle de la niña, mientras se desplegaba para abrazar a los petirrojos, que se estremecían entonces por el trueno espantoso que retumbaba por toda la colina durantes largos instantes. La niña, asustada, corriendo atravesó el patio hasta quedarse junto a su hermana, y ambas empezando a notar el frío del ambiente caminaron brazo con brazo hasta salir de su campo de visión.  
  
Entonces, bajo la cortina de lluvia, un niño rompió el llanto y su lloro ensordeció el eco todavía vivo de la tormenta.

Una matrona vestida con el color de las espigas se asomó por uno de los ventanales y, plantándole una mueca a las nubes, le agradeció al dios Vaticanus el fruto justo de su mediación, porque el niño que lloraba no tan sólo era un niño sano, sino que bien era capaz de llorar con tanta fuerza y diligencia que los truenos se sentían afrentados incluso, y competían entre ellos, entrechocando sus corazas sobre nuestras cabezas, armando el mismo escándalo que una manada de adolescentes borrachos rodando por la colina.

Surgió otra voz de mujer tratando de sosegar a la criatura recitándole cuales habían sido sus peticiones de salud y prosperidad, enumerando loas a los dioses que gritó su padre en su venida al mundo. Dijo la mujer que tras esta noche todos los dioses presentes velarían por los dos para siempre. Y fue aquella la primera vez, siete días después de que el niño naciera, que la madre sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos le llamó.  
  
Habría querido elevarse entonces, abandonar el cálido nido de los petirrojos y meciéndose y palpitando como la luz de una vela, habría llegado hasta el dormitorio para colarse hasta el lecho de aquel bebe, luego no habría sabido bien qué hacer, sino mirarlo, observarlo, maravillarse con su cuerpecito palpitante para el resto de sus días. Pero, el espacio de aquella estancia le era vetado y lo estaría poco más tiempo. Lo presentía como sintió con total claridad que por el momento le estaba vedado el paso. Durante la larga madruga en la que el niño vino al mundo, su naturaleza, semejante al chisporroteo del hogar y al calor de la llama, deseaba, por todas las razones del mundo que pudieran citarse, acercarse a la madre y su hijo, y empaparse y dejarse arrasar por la calidez de la sangre, del sudor y del llanto, por la calidez blanca de aquel primer arrullo entre loba y lobezno.

Sin embargo, llegó la serpiente.  
  
\- Vete- susurró saliendo de debajo la tierra negra del patio- Aléjate, se te insta a hacerlo- volvió a susurrar radiante, arrastrándose por encima del mármol polvoriento como un collar de plata y granates abandonado.  
  
Ahora, la serpiente duerme bajo el lecho de la madre y del hijo. Extrañamente desde allí la serpiente puede vigilarlo todo, pues lo mayor es a lo que está predispuesta y la oscuridad no distrae su guardia. Nunca duermen sus sentidos, puestos están en ambos mundos, sobre todas las cabezas. Estando sus ojos en todos, cree verla en el reflejo negro de los petirrojos y en las niñas de los canastos mojados; y siente como su aliento se filtra por entre las piedras y por los labios sellados dice: _todo esto es parte de mí._

A pesar de la tormenta, llegaron dos hombres embozados hasta el portal, esperaron acompañados en todo momento por sendos esclavos que caminaron todo un tiempo por delante de ellos cargando fardos de igual tamaño, después quedaron arrezagados, a la espera. Siendo aquella noche la última de las noches, resultaba tan necesaria como previsible su presencia. Todavía bajo la lluvia entraron en la villa, descargaron sus pequeños fardos sobre los charcos, aquel era su apego por el mundo. Dieron dos vueltas completas por el atrio saludando y ofreciendo sus respetos a cuanto está entre los vivos y los muertos, a cuanto mora en el cielo y debajo las piedras.  
  
Se estremeció cuando uno de los dos ancianos colocó sus dedos sobre sus pies de bronce y sonrió misteriosamente. Pudo ser la visión de los petirrojos y pudo ser que intuyera su presencia entre ellos, que aquellos ojos velados por los años pudieran ver una llamarada cálida rodeándolos, rodeando sus dedos aún tocando su estatuilla.

\- Este- dijo, el menos anciano asintó confiado por la elección hecha.

La serpiente ronronea en su nido. Y el más anciano de los adivinos murmura, se vuelve hacia el centro del atrio y entona una loa para todos y cada uno de los espíritus protectores de la villa, con su voz quebrada recuerda la magnificencia de los antepasados y proclama el nombre de la _gens_ entre los agradecimientos de varios hombres, de todas las edades, que se han congregando ya bajo la cubierta del atrio. Ellos asienten, miran al cielo y se abrazan, por fin, al exultante padre.

Y él, que es llama, se arrebuja en su pequeño altar, dichoso, esperando la llegada de la _lustratio_ , porque cuando el niño reciba su nombre la serpiente abandonará el hogar y morará en sus profundidades, pero especialmente, porque cuando al niño que llora truenos le cuelguen de su tierno cuello el bulla de metal en su aleación le llevará a él inscrito y se pertenecerán.

Y cada noche oscura podrá acercársele como una luciérnaga para susurrarle: _No le temas a nada, estoy aquí._


End file.
